ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sing 2
Sing 2 is an upcoming 2020 3D American computer-animated musical dramedy film directed and written by Garth Jennings and produced by Chris Meledandri and it serves as a sequel to 2016's Sing. The movie is set a year after the events of Sing. The movie is slated to be released on December 25, 2020. Info Set a year after the events of the first film, Buster's theater is doing a success once again ever since it was rebuilt after a successful concert, but when a bear biker wants to turn his now-successful theater into a bike shop, he gives Buster the deal if he win, he'll turn his theater into a bike shop, so Buster must reunite with the singers from the singing competition, but to win, he must sing and get new singers, even Judith. Will he successfully win the contest? Cast (The Red Pandas do make a appearence in the sequel, but doesn't talk.) *Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon, a koala who runs Moon Theater, and the protagonist of the movie. *John C. Rielly as Eddie Noodleman, a sheep who is Buster's best friend, and the deutagonist of the film. *Rhea Perlman (singing voice by Idina Menzel) as Judith, a llama who works at a bank and the tritagonist of the film. It was revealed that she secretly wanted to be a singer. *Reese Witherspoon as Rosita, a domestic pig who is a mother to 25 piglets. *Taron Egerton as Johnny, a mountain gorilla who is now a singer. *Nick Kroll as Gunter, a pig who is now Rosita's best friend. *Scarlett Johansson as Ash, a crested porcupine and recently became Johnny's girlfriend. *Seth MacFarlane as Mike, a white mouse who rejected his jazz job to become a singer and became a husband to Bella. *Tori Kelly as Meena, a Indian Elephant who is no longer have stage fright. Kelly also voices Bella, Mike's newly-wed wife. *Garth Jennings as Ms. Karen Crawley, a iguana who is Buster's assistant. *Conrad Vernon as Red, a bear biker who wants to demolish his theater into a bike shop. He is the main antagonist of the movie. *Beck Bennett as Lance, a crested porcupine appears He's Back Together with Ash. and He Apologize To His Girlfriend Ash and now Ash & Lence are Back Together Again and They sing Feel This Moment. *Jennifer Saunders as Nana Noodleman, a sheep who is the grandmother of Eddie, and the retired singer of the Moon Theater. *Tara Strong as Becky, a crested porcupine who is Lance's now ex-girlfriend, and will be against Ash and mainly, Lance New Cast Members *Tove Lo as Cassandra, a teenage shrimp who dreams of being a pop singer. *Selena Gomez as Melody, a female koala who will be Buster's love interest. *Zac Effron as Henry, a Chaming handsome Elephant who is crush on Meena. Henry Falls in Love Meena. *Chance The Rapper as Spanky, a Cool Penguin who is at Buster Moon's Theater. *Tony Hale as Boris, a Stripe Tiger who is Love to Judith. *idris Elba as Robert, a Furry Sheep who is Related To Ms Nana Noodleman. *Phyllis Smith as Betty, a Female Pig Who Will Be Gunter's Love Interest. *Diane Lane as Sharon, a Crested porcupine Who will Be as Ash's Mother. *Josh Brolin as Darwin, a Crested porcupine Who will Be as Ash's Father. *Mindy Kailing as Katie, a Crested porcupine Ash's Sister. *Gwen Stefani as Debbie, a Female Rabbit Who Is Now Meena's Best Friend. *Martin Short as Danny, a Clown Fish Who Will Be Sang Murray Head At Buster Moon's Theater. Script /Transcript Song heard in the film (not in order) *Man Like That (Gin Wigmore) - sung by Judith *Without You (David Guetta ft. Usher) - sung by Buster Moon *Feel This Moment (Beck Bennett ft. Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash & Johnny Version of Pitbull and Christina Aguilera *Its Not Unusual (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of Tom Jones. *Wannabe (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena Version of Spice Girls. *Nothings gonna Stop us now (Scarlett Johansson ft Beck Bennett) - sung by Ash & Lance Version of Starships. *Time After Time (Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Rosita version of Cyndi Lauper. *I Believe i can fly (Tegon Tegeron ) - sung by Johnny Version of R Kelly. *One Night In Bangkok (Martin Short) - sung by Danny Version of Murray Head. *Thriller (Tegon Tegeron) - sung by Johnny version of Michael Jackson. *Total Eclipse Of The Heart (Scartlett Johansson and Beck Bennett) - sung by Ash & Lence Version of Bonnie Tyler. Variants *Universal Pictures - Contained the Sing Universal Fanfare music in place of the regular Universal music. *Illumination Entertainment - A Minion (Kevin) is singing, till a another Minion (Bob) throws a rock at him. Kevin snarls and chases Bob, causing him to panick and run away from him while he chased Bob. (This variant is much different from the variant of the first film). Trivia Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:PG Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Sing Category:Dramedy Category:Musicals Category:Upcoming Films Category:Singers Category:2020 films Category:2020